Relax
by M. Dolmance
Summary: Dean sólo quería un tranquilo y heterosexual baño de espuma.


**Advertencias:** **OoC (Out of Character), lenguaje soez, insinuaciones sexuales, humor estúpido y patético. Se podría decir que esta cosa rara es un homenaje a un antiguo fic mío, _Personal Space_ , también Destiel y publicado en esta página. Si te gustan las idioteces que aquí escribo, probablemente dicho fic te guste también.**

* * *

La ventaja de ser el que haga la compra de vez en cuando es que puedes comprar lo que quieras.

Puede parecer una tontería, pero para Dean Winchester no lo era. Porque no podía adquirir ciertos productos bajo la mirada del alce de su hermano sin arriesgarse a sufrir burlas hasta el día del Juicio Final.

¿Pero qué clase de producto humillaría de semejante manera al varias veces salvador de la humanidad?

Sales de baño.

Sí. Entre eso y su mente ágil y poderosa, Sam tenía material para bromas en ésta y otras siete vidas más.

Todo había empezado de forma extraña. Un par de meses atrás, en un día cualquiera, las había encontrado olvidadas en el baño de uno de los moteles en los que se hospedaban. Las echó en el agua de la bañera por pura curiosidad, y en ese momento quedó sumergido en una vorágine de olor a rosas y espumita de la que se vio incapaz de salir.

Se hizo adicto a la tersura _culito-de-bebé_ que adquiría su piel con esos baños, y ya no pudo dejarla.

A partir de entonces, cada vez que tenía la ocasión de comprar sales lo hacía. Y por supuesto, las guardaba celosamente en los escondites más ocurrentes hasta que el gigante y su peluca se marchaban a hacer cosas de gigantes con peluca y podía usarlas sin ser descubierto.

En el momento que nos ocupa, el menor de los Winchester debía de estar en la peluquería, o pastando cual cabra en alguno de esos restaurantes veganos que le gustaban. O eso pensó su hermano. No lo sabía realmente, y tampoco le importaba. Lo fundamental es que estaba a solas y podía relajarse en su bañera.

Recostado contra uno de los extremos, estirado cuan largo era y con la mirada clavada en el techo, calculando plácidamente cuántos centímetros de moho roñoso ocupaban aproximadamente el techo. ¿Cómo se podía ser más feliz?

Qué paz, qué silencio, qué serenidad, qué…

¿Qué cojones…?

—Hola, Dean.

El sobresalto que sufrió provocó marejadilla en la bañera.

—¡Me cago en la…! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa en la cabeza, Cas?! —bramó indignado al mirar al ángel. Acto seguido se tapó absurdamente sus partes íntimas bajo el agua sin darse cuenta de que la espuma ya las cubría.

—Lo lamento. No sabía que estabas aseándote.

—¡¿Y qué coño pensabas que podría estar haciendo en un baño, idiota?!

El ángel del Señor (o "el _puto_ ángel del Señor", como probablemente estaría pensando Dean) se limitó a fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz.

—¿A qué huele?

Al cazador se le enrojecieron las orejas al instante y se tensó.

—A nada. Debes tener la nariz atrofiada.

—Dean, los ángeles no podemos tener la…

—Déjalo. ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido?

De un vistazo general, la imagen que presentaba el de los ojos azules de su persona era un tanto confusa. Llevaba en la mano una cuchilla de afeitar que mantenía levantada a la altura de su pecho, como si no supiera bajar el brazo, y por varios lugares de la zona que ocupaba su barba espesa estaba sangrando en pequeñas cantidades.

—Estaba intentando afeitarme, pero creo que no estoy obteniendo del todo el resultado que deseo. Pensé que podrías ayudarme y enseñarme qué es lo que hago mal.

Eso explicaba por qué parecía un _extra_ de _La matanza de Texas_.

El cazador suspiró. ¿En serio los ángeles necesitaban afeitarse?

—Está bien. Espera a que salga, me seque y me vista y te ayudo con eso.

—No. No quisiera interrumpir tu baño —replicó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ambos mantuvieron el contacto estáticamente durante unos instantes. El Winchester sabía que aquello iba a ser raro, pero por alguna razón claudicó.

—Bueno... Entonces coge el bote de espuma de afeitar que hay en el armarito y arrodíllate a mi lado.

El ángel obedeció en silencio, identificó y cogió el objeto requerido e hincó las rodillas frente al extremo de la bañera en el que estaba recostado su amigo.

—Quítate al menos la gabardina y la corbata para no manchártelas, hombre. Disfrazado del inspector Gadget es muy incómodo afeitarse.

—¿Quién es ese inspector?

—Un tipo que se te parece demasiado y que, por cierto, también vuela de vez en cuando como tú.

El aludido volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras se quitaba las prendas, pero no respondió porque a veces le costaba demasiado seguir los razonamientos del humano pese a su sapiencia milenaria.

Mientras sujetaba la espuma y la cuchilla, el cazador se quedó observando el cuello de su acompañante y llegó a la conclusión silenciosa de que éste iba por la vida demasiado tapado.

—Abre un par de botones de la camisa, o se te va a mojar.

Castiel lo hizo enseguida y dejó al descubierto una pequeña parte de la zona superior de su pecho. Mucho mejor así.

" _Aunque no pasaría nada si se abriera un tercer botón."_

Dean se incorporó y reacomodó en la bañera para poder atender mejor a Castiel. Ahora que se había dado cuenta de que la espuma protegía su intimidad, no sentía tanta necesidad de dárselas de pudoroso.

O a lo mejor el pecho del ángel le quitaba todos los pudores.

No, eso no era posible. Él era muy heterosexual, y la situación en la que se encontraba lo dejaba totalmente claro.

—Bien, mucho mejor. Ahora atiende a la lección, pequeño _padawan_.

—¿Qué es un…?

—Ah, cállate y céntrate —Agitó el bote y se echó en la mano una bola de espuma—. Tu problema ha sido no haberte echado esto antes de usar la cuchilla. Si no hidratas la piel antes, el filo de la cuchilla la rasga ásperamente y se irrita y de vez en cuando sangra. Lo curioso es que tú te has hecho una verdadera carnicería en la cara, lo cual quiere decir que, o eres realmente bruto, o tienes la piel especialmente sensible —Sonrió burlonamente—. ¿Me quieres decir que los ángeles no podéis tener la nariz atrofiada pero sí la piel irritable?

—Eso ya es un problema de mi recipiente, no mío. No tengo poder para controlar eso —Observó la bola de espuma—. Se está haciendo líquida.

Dean se percató de ello y enseguida comenzó a repartirla por su mandíbula para ir cubriendo toda la barba.

—Bueno. Centrémonos en arreglar el estropicio. Recuerda: nada de pasar un filo cortante por la piel seca, o acabarás como una víctima de Sweeney Todd.

Le fue haciendo un suave masaje mientras se la terminaba de aplicar por todos los rincones, y en ese proceso pudo apreciar el poderío y robustez de su mandíbula. Y esa hendidura en medio de su barbilla, y la sutil curva de unión del cuello con el mentón, y la prominencia de su nuez, que subía y bajaba esporádicamente…

Se le abrió un poco la boca como cuando algo te fascina totalmente y te deja con cara de tonto.

(Sí, esa misma cara que se le quedaría cuando su _best friend_ volviera del Purgatorio hecho un asco y al pasar por la ducha le provocara todo tipo de sentimientos platónicos en la entrepierna.)

A Castiel le subía y bajaba la nuez porque no podía evitar tragar saliva cada vez que los dedos del cazador rozaban sus labios.

—Eh... Creo que ya está. Pasemos al afeitado —Se limpió la mano en el agua y remojó un poco la cuchilla—. Es mejor ir siempre a contrapelo para un mejor apurado, así que empezaremos de abajo arriba.

En ese momento empezó a deslizar la cuchilla por su piel y fue lavándola en el agua cada vez que se llenaba de pelo. Pero al cabo de unas pocas pasadas por el cuello notó que no estaba en buena posición e intentó reacomodarse de nuevo.

—Debe ser incómodo tener que afeitarme así.

—No, no te preocupes. No es tanto proble…

No fue capaz de acabar la frase porque Castiel se levantó, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la bañera sentándose en el regazo del Winchester. Éste, con una cara de tonto aún mayor que la anterior, se quedó paralizado y lo miró perplejo por la osadía.

Sus miradas se encontraron y se produjo uno de sus típicos contactos visuales, ésos tan excesivamente prolongados para los espectadores de la serie.

No, definitivamente no le había dado un tirón en la entrepierna. Qué va.

—Creo que así estarás más cómodo.

El cazador dudaba que fueran a estar más cómodos con mini-Dean mediando estoicamente entre sus cuerpos. De hecho, sentía que estaba en la obligación moral de contestarle algo como:

" _Pero qué coño, Cas. Esto es el puto colmo de tus invasiones de mi espacio vital. Quítate de encima de mí antes de que pierda la poca heterosexualidad que conservo en estos momentos y tú y mi polla ocupéis todo el espacio que queda en la bañera."_

Pero el hechizo de los ojos _aparentemente_ inocentes de Castiel era fuerte, y antes de darse cuenta ya había continuado con el afeitado como movido por un embrujo.

Deslizó la cuchilla con calma, casi de forma respetuosa. Como si no quisiera irritar más su rostro... o como si le gustara ir viendo cómo se descubría poco a poco la piel bajo la barba.

Se mantuvieron en religioso silencio todo el tiempo, cruzando las miradas de vez en cuando a pesar de que Dean procuraba evitar ese contacto porque en cierto modo le intimidaba. Cuando sus ojos se encontraban, un breve y nimio segundo se ralentizaba de forma sobrenatural y se sentía como una eternidad, y el cazador temía acabar por no poder volver a moverse.

Pero finalmente acabó con todo rastro de su barba, y ambos salieron del pequeño trance en el que aquel ritual los había sumido. Sólo hacía falta quitar los restos de espuma de afeitar.

Dean cogió la toalla que tenía más a mano, la pasó por su rostro con suavidad y algo de mimo y la dejó a un lado para rozarle la mejilla y el mentón con la yema de los dedos. Probablemente era un gesto demasiado íntimo, pero bueno, quizá él no hubiera salido del todo de esa burbuja que habían formado. Además, ¿qué iba a ser más íntimo que tener a un maldito ángel del señor sobre ti en una bañera?

—Parece que ha quedado bastante bien, pero para aliviar de verdad la irritación, el _aftershave_ es…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Castiel ya se había abalanzado sobre su boca para besarlo, y él, como en el fondo llevaba rato deseándolo, no dudó en corresponderlo.

Sus labios se movieron contra los ajenos con frenetismo, chocando duramente con una extraña coordinación. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida pese a no haberse explorado jamás.

Sintieron lengua y dientes engancharse en la boca del otro como si el soltarse implicara caer en un abismo y necesitaran aferrarse a algo para salvarse.

" _Estoy besando a un hombre. Joder. Joder. Joderestoybesandoaunhombre."_

Su cabeza y su sentido común se alarmaban, pero su cuerpo, infinitamente más listo y más pícaro, se había puesto en marcha solito.

Empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del moreno ansiosamente. Sus manos casi más agarraban y arañaban que acariciaban porque se frustraban al sentir ropa y más ropa por todas partes. Querían que desapareciera. Rebuscaban entre los pliegues mojados algo de piel para deleitarse.

Para cuando lograron colarse bajo la camisa y tocar la espalda desnuda, la mano del ángel ya había agarrado con fuerza la hombría del cazador, y éste no tuvo más remedio que detener todo movimiento para gemir.

—Mhh…

¿Desde cuándo el _puto_ ángel del Señor sabía agarrar una polla con tanta seguridad?

—Dean... Dean... Dean…

—¡Dean! ¡Ya he vuelto!

Sam _fucking_ Winchester.

¿Se podía ser MÁS. JODIDAMENTE. INOPORTUNO?

Ahora que por fin habían llegado a lo bueno…

Los dos implicados se miraron como niños asustados a punto de ser descubiertos tras una travesura.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Dean.

Y le robó un beso corto pero profundo justo antes de desvanecerse.

Puto cobarde de mierda. Vaya un guerrero estaba hecho.

—¿Estás en el baño?

—Sí, sí... Ahora salgo…

Y Dean Winchester se quedó solo bajo el agua fría de la bañera, con una erección insoportable, cara de idiota y un hermano al otro lado de la puerta que bajo ningún concepto debía enterarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

Maldita fuera su suerte. Él sólo quería un tranquilo y heterosexual baño de espuma.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
